


The Other Age Difference AU

by SParkie96



Series: A/B/O Dynamics Fics [8]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: "You...like me?" Leon asked, just to be sure he heard that right, "It's not your Alpha telling you to dominate me or any of that? You have genuine feelings towards me?"Chris smiled and nodded."...You don't even know me.""I want to.""I'm not exactly the most stable of people.""I don't care."
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: A/B/O Dynamics Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1230068
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	The Other Age Difference AU

For once, Leon Kennedy was able to lie down after a shower and just relax. A well deserved rest on a job well done...at least for now. His assignment had been a taxing one, and yet, simpler than most of his missions...granted, this one hadn't been an "official" assignment from the US Government. 

No, instead, he had been hired for a private mission from a very private organization; the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, or BSAA for short. The organization had recently cut-off a contract with the United States Government after they passed several laws against Alphas. One even allowing certain states and cities to facilitate them. Why anyone would want to facilitate Alphas, Leon had no idea. 

But, he was an Omega that was highly against enslavement of any kind, so of course when he received a call for help, he couldn't help but to accept the job. Now the only problem was; he was stuck with an Alpha that he had no idea what to do with him. 

Chris Redfield had been amongst a group of BSAA members who had been taken captive at a Neo-Umbrella facility. The Betas and Omegas had been set free, but the Alphas had been kept. Leon hadn't known for how long, but it obviously had been long enough for the scumbags to brainwash the Alpha into thinking he was some servant meant to serve Omegas and Betas. Leon was almost relieved that Chris and the others blindly followed his orders as they escaped in a transport truck.

He had dropped off the others at the rendezvous point, but Chris had been a bit stubborn. The Omega couldn't get him out of the truck due to Chris wanting to stay and "protect" his newfound Omega. Leon huffed and took Chris with him, promising to bring him back when he was more "normal". In the days after, Chris had done anything and everything to please the Omega. 

And Leon had been very aware of how far the man had been willing to go. A couple of days had come and gone, and Leon had an up close and personal experience when the man's face nuzzled against the front of his pants while the agent had been trying to nap in his bed. When Leon questioned him, the Alpha informed the Omega that his heat was coming up. Apparently, Chris could recognize the scent. Leon almost felt terrible for kicking the man out of his room, not able to stand the kicked puppy-dog expression he had received before Chris retreated to the guest room. 

This morning, they had established some boundaries and rules, over a home cooked breakfast that Chris insisted on making. It was the younger man's version of an apology for his actions the night before. Leon offered to clean up, but Chris insisted that he could do it himself. 

“O-kay.” Leon said with a bit of confusion, “I can help, seriously.” 

The Alpha waved the Omega off, “I swear, it’s alright, I can take care of this. Go get ready for work.” 

Leon wanted to protest but, Chris was right; he had work. Checking the clock, Leon gave an “Oh, shit!” as he looked at the time on the stove. He quickly washed his mug and plate. Without thinking, he leaned over and kissed Chris on the cheek, thanking the Alpha for breakfast before heading to the bedroom to get ready for work. Chris’s eyes widened in momentary surprise, a hand touched his cheek, feeling the phantom touch of the Omega’s lips. He couldn’t help the smile that crept on to his lips, happily cleaning up.

* * *

Work had been boring. Just the usual cycle of meetings, paperwork, his job of following President Benford around and then more paperwork before he had been allowed to clock out. He walked down the sidewalk from the bus stop, heading back to the apartment. Throughout the day, he was thinking of what he had done at breakfast, a blush painting his cheeks as he thought about the kiss he had given to Chris. 

Granted, it wasn’t really an intimate kiss...just a simple peck on the cheek. Nothing more...but why had he done it? And why had it bothered him so? 

He would be lying to himself if he said Chris wasn’t a good looking Alpha. And by the way had been treating him since his rescue, Chris had been nothing but sweet to him. Very caring and very loving. If memory served the agent right, Chris’s older sister, Claire, the one who had reached out to him first about the case, said that her little brother had been a good man and had not deserved to be held captive in such a dark facility. 

And the way that the Alpha had latched on to him when he had first arrived, and even after his rescue, Leon couldn’t find it in him to just simply leave Chris with someone or abandon the Alpha. He was quite irresistible, if Leon was being quite honest. Maybe...he had been partially to blame as well. He had longed for a mate of his own, but had only gotten so far with Ada before the Alpha had abandoned him. 

When he had moved Chris into his apartment, he found himself becoming fond of the Alpha. Maybe due to loneliness...or maybe because he had genuinely enjoyed the Alpha’s company...either way, he wouldn’t have it in him to get rid of Chris any time soon. Nor would he want to. But the question was; in what way did he see Chris? A potential friend? A roommate? Or...something more? 

With a sigh, Leon leaned against the wall of the elevator as it ascended the floors. He shuffled his feet as he made his way to his apartment, fiddling with his keys as he did so. He had a million thoughts running through his head and so many mixed emotions. Maybe he just needed to take his mind off of things, maybe take some time off from work and go on a vacation or something. Maybe he could take Chris with him, help the younger man find himself and sort things out in his mind. 

Upon entering the apartment, his nostrils were filled with the heavenly scent of something, it smelled of roasted chicken...and vegetables as well as a pasta of some sort. Was Chris making dinner? 

“Leon!” Chris’s chipper voice called, the Alpha approaching him from the kitchen, “You’re home!” 

Leon’s eyes widened in surprise, shocked to see the Alpha wearing the nicer clothes that the Omega had gotten him when he first moved in with him. Chris approached him, carefully taking his jacket from him. Up close, Leon could smell his own cologne as well as Chris’s natural Alpha scent. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Chris said, taking the Omega’s coat and resisting the urge to smell it, “I made chicken marsala with mushrooms, broccoli and pasta with the marsala as a sauce. I also opened the white wine.” 

“The Viognier?” Leon asked curiously, shuddering at the feeling of the Alpha’s heat through their clothes. 

Chris smiled and nodded, “That one.” 

Leon chuckled as he watched the Alpha hang up his coat, clearly eager and proud of the dinner he spent his time making. Leon chuckled as Chris gently nudged him towards the dining room, adamantly talking the Omega through the process in which he prepared and cooked the ingredients. He carefully pulled Leon’s chair out for him, gently pushing it in once the Omega had been seated. 

The agent’s mouth watered as he looked at the contents of the table. The platter of food sat between the two of them, looking absolutely delicious and smelling absolutely heavenly. The Alpha even lit some candles and prepared the wine glasses. The Water Glasses were the glass cups with the different major cities on them, but Leon didn’t care. The fact that Chris had taken time out of his day to do this for Leon made the Omega content...not that Chris needed to do this for him. But it was nice that someone other than himself had cooked dinner for a change. 

“You didn’t have to do all this for me, Chris...but I do appreciate the gesture. Thank you.” Leon admitted, giving the Alpha a smile as the man fought with the cork of the new wine bottle, “Did you need any help?” 

“No, it’s fine.” Chris said through gritted teeth as he tried to get the cork out, “I think I almost…” The cork finally gave way, giving a loud “Pop” as it did, “...got it!”

The agent applauded the Alpha as Chris poured the wine into his glass, “Thank you, sir.” He chuckled, accepting the cup of wine and sipping at it. 

Chris began serving him food, the agent watching with interest as the Alpha served with finesse. For such simple actions, the younger man had a certain grace about him as he did everything. Leon was actually thoroughly impressed. He couldn’t help but watch Chris’s eyes, brown orbs so focused on the task at hand. Leon caught a scent of determination, the elder not wanting to mess anything up. He was definitely aiming to please...and Leon felt flattered. 

"So...I've been thinking," Chris began, piquing Leon's interests, "You're how old?" 

That made the agent raise a brow, "It's not polite to ask an Omega their age." He said in a teasing tone, "But...if you must know...I'm thirty-two." 

Chris gave a small, almost nervous chuckle, "Sorry, I was just curious. If It's worth anything, you don't look it." 

"Well, thank you." Was Leon's simple reply. 

"Have you ever tried, or had any interest in children?" Chris asked out of the blue, sitting down across from Leon with his own plate of food, Leon nearly choking on his food in shock, "I mean, you're a very attractive Omega...and I haven't really seen any pictures of kids laying around...or family now that I think about it." 

Leon gave a cough, patting at his lips with a napkin as he managed to swallow his food properly, "Oh...uh, wow. Little early for that conversation…you just moved in. Did you want kids or a kid to care for? I'm not really sure where to get one...maybe a pet? I don't think my landlord approves of dogs...but maybe I can get you like a cat or something? Are you allergic to cats or…?" 

Chris gave a small chuckle, "That's not exactly what I meant. You don't have any personal pictures...and you live all alone...and at your age, and with how beautiful you are, I don't want you to be alone. I asked because, well...Leon, I really like you. You saved me and I...have a lot of feelings toward you...in a not so platonic way." He explained, "And I was hoping...maybe, you felt the same way about me?" 

Leon was dumbfounded, mouth hanging almost agape at the younger man's confession. He was honestly at a loss for words. The younger called him beautiful and said that he didn't want Leon to be alone. He knew Chris had a sort of attachment to him, but he thought it was mostly the young Alpha's natural instincts towards Omegas...not actual feelings toward Leon himself. 

"You...like me?" Leon asked, just to be sure he heard that right, "It's not your Alpha telling you to dominate me or any of that? You have genuine feelings towards me?" 

Chris smiled and nodded. 

"...You don't even know me." 

"I want to." 

"I'm not exactly the most stable of people."

"I don't care." 

"And the baby bit? You want to have a baby...with me?" 

"As many as you want or none if you don't want one. As long as I'm with you." 

"I'm older than you. You can have any Omega you want." 

"Yeah, but none of them are you." Chris pointed out, "And besides, You're only about five or six years older." 

Leon swallowed another lump in his throat, honestly confused on how to feel about this whole situation once more. To hear that someone genuinely wanted to be with him. To actually want to stay with him despite barely knowing him. To want children or not, at Leon's discretion besides, once more, not knowing Leon at all. 

Leon didn't know if he wanted to reach across the table to smack Chris and call him an idiot...or to grab him by the front of the shirt, kiss him and call him, well, they would get to pet names and loving endearments later on.

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" Leon asked, as though expecting Chris to just up and suddenly change his mind. 

Chris smiled, "I've never been more sure about anything in my life." The Alpha reassured, "The question is; do you feel the same?" 

Leon bit his lip in uncertainty, fingers finding his napkin and twisting it between his hands, feeling tissue paper like material ripping slightly in his fists. He could hear his heart thudding loudly, like the wings of a very large bird, beating in his ears and pounding in his chest. Blue orbs met brown, both watching the other in anticipation, the Omega's walls slowly crumbling. 

A sigh of defeat was all it took, a small smile creeping along Leon's lips as he finally gave a nod, "Although, I barely know you, Mr. Redfield...I wouldn't mind getting to know you." 

* * *

Bending over was becoming more and more of a bitch with each passing day. Even if it was just to lean over slightly so he could better read the letters and words on the report. And his reading glasses didn't help him in the slightest. Leon grumbled, setting the paper down in defeat, removing his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. 

He smelt the Alpha before he heard Chris, the younger man's arms gently wrapping around Leon's shoulders from behind. The Omega smiled as he felt lips kissing up and down his neck, cheek and ear. 

"You should be in bed resting." Chris hummed, gently pulling Leon from the table, pulling him into his arms, "That paperwork will still be here when you get back. Hunnigan wanted you to take some time off, remember?"

Leon stood on shaky legs, leaning back against the taller man's chest, head reclining on Chris's shoulder. He chuckled as he felt hands ghost over his belly, feather light touches tickling him through the thin material of his t-shirt. Out of the corner of his eye, Chris was watching in awe as Leon's belly moved, the baby inside responding to his father's touches. 

"I think he's saying hi." Leon chuckled as Chris carefully helped his mate to their bedroom, a hand on his lower back and the other holding Leon's hand as he led him there, "And, I know...but the more I do now, the less I have to worry about later." 

A surprised "Hey!" leaves Leon's throat as Chris lifts his stubborn mate into his arms, one arm supporting his knees and the other supporting his back. Leon latched on tightly...not that Chris would drop him. He trusted the younger with his, and now their baby's lives. 

"The only thing you should be worried about is getting some rest...and what you want for lunch." Chris said, carrying the Omega through the threshold of their bedroom. 

Leon gave a mock pout, "I'm fine...though, I am in the mood for a lot of things...but maybe a Chef's Salad? Hold the ham and extra turkey?" He asked kindly as Chris sat him on his side of the bed, tucking him in and handing him the remote for the television, reminding him not to watch the news. 

He also complied with Leon's request, saying he would swap out the lunch meat turkey with the roasted turkey he picked up last night. He also told Leon that he would be back, and then they could cuddle and Chris would hold the Omega, knowing how much Leon loved that.

The Omega felt his heart flutter in his chest, his pout never faltering as the younger man kissed his forehead, then kissed his cheek and then his nose.

"You spoil me, Redfield." Leon said, leaning forward and kissing the younger on the lips, "Do you regret any of this?" He asked in a quieter tone. 

Chris gave a smile, shaking his head, "Never." Leaning forward and kissing Leon back. 


End file.
